Burning Heart
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Greg's still in love, but he knows Morgan doesn't want him. But maybe everything can change... Read to find out, I hope you like it! Morganders of course, maybe a short story but I can make it longer if you want. Rated T just to be sure it's okay.
1. Chapter 1

It was just one of the normal end of the days at the crime lab and Greg, Sara and Morgan were working on the same case, the death of a little girl.  
Nick walked in and opened his mouth, waited for a second and closed it.  
"You're acting like a fish." Greg grinned and Nick glanced at him a little bit annoyed, but smiled.  
"God is playing Sims with me, I don't know what I was going to do here, I think he canceled my action." Morgan giggled and Greg felt his heart began to beat much faster, she drove him crazy, really...  
He sighed and looked at his work again. He flirted with her and she just didn't want him. She ignored his flirting and he gave up, but deep inside him he still loved her.  
"Well, I'll go home, do you wanna have a lift, Greggo?"  
"Sure." Greg said. "I clean up a bit and then I'll come."  
"Hey Nick," Morgan asked, "can I please drive with you, too? Otherwise I have to walk or call a taxi."  
"Of course. Your boyfriend will wait for you."  
Greg immediately turned red in his face and act like he did not hear it while Morgan blushed also, but glanced at Nick.  
"Why are you so annoying? Jealous because Greg and I are friends?"  
Greg blushed again and glanced at Sara who was grinning because she saw that he blushed.  
"Shut up you." Greg said at her. He knew they were just teasing so with a little grin he took his stuff and put out the computer.  
Nick walked away, grinning, and Morgan sighed.  
"They just don't know anything else to joke about." she said at Greg and he nodded smiling. They both took their stuff and said bye to Sara. A few minutes later they were sitting next to each other in Nicks car while Nick was driving.  
They talked about a lot and first Nick stopped at Morgans house and a few minutes later at Greg's.  
"Well, thank you very much for bringing me home Nick."  
"It's alright G. Bye Greggo, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See ya Nick!" Greg said and walked into his house. He put down his stuff in the room and put on the lights. Nick, Morgan and he had done overtime a few days ago, from 8 PM to 5 PM so today they were done earlier. It was near half past seven and he was tired. Fully clothed he jumped on his bed and before he could do anything he slept.

Suddenly he woke up. What was that? Why did he woke up? When he glanced at the clock he saw it was half past nine, so he didn't slept that long. He heard noises from outside and he smelt something like... He knew that smell but he didn't know what it was. He jumped out of is bed and took a look outside. He felt that there was something wrong. What? On this side of his house there was nothing but he ran to his living room and then he saw outside the window what was totally wrong and why he knew that smell. Fire. There was fire in the house of the neighbors! He felt panic rising deep inside him. Without thinking he pulled the door open and ran outside.  
He saw a few people standing before the house. He searched for his neighbors.  
"Mister, are you okay?" An old man took his shoulder.  
"Yes, sir do you know anything about the fire?"  
"Not much, someone already called the firefighters, but you know that they're far away. Do you live here?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna go find my neighbors, thanks sir."  
He looked around. Where were they?  
Suddenly he heard sirens. The firemen! Within two minutes there was water splashing on the burning house. Then he saw the couple who were living in that house and he ran to them.  
"Oh gosh Greg, I'm so happy that you're here." The man said and he looked so strange that Greg knew there was something wrong.  
"The dogs are still in there, they're locked but we cannot go back, they will be burned alive..." Mrs. Willis began to cry and her husband hugged her. They were lost, totally lost. They didn't know what to do.  
"You can't let them burn, I'll tell the firefighters!" Greg said. He knew it was absurd, but the dogs were so loved by them and him that he couldn't let this happen. He ran to one of the men.  
"There are still dogs in there!" Greg said quickly.  
"I'm sorry but we can't go in there, there's so much fire!"  
"You're not even sorry. You just want to save your own life and think that dogs are just animals without feelings!" Greg screamed.  
"Sir, I don't! We just can't go in." The man said and Greg knew he was to angry at this man that did nothing.  
"I'm sorry." He said. Other firemen that weren't extinguish the fire were pushing the other people away. Greg knew he had to go also. Suddenly he heard barking. One of the dogs! He glanced at the burning house and he saw the dog at one of the lowest windows.  
"Sir! There!" But the he was gone. Greg didn't think about it and ran to the house.  
"Sir? please? Help!" He shouted but no fireman saw him. He had to help the dog now!  
When he began to run to the house, some people screamed at him that he was a fool and he felt arms at his shoulder that wanted to pull him back but he didn't listen. The sound of the wining dog was everything he listened to. He was so quick that he only recognize the heat when he stopped right before the window. The fire was everywhere, it was rustling and crackling all around him. Now he knew that this was completely stupid. But during his attempts to escape from the fire, he saw the dog that was trying to escape via the window and he saw fire behind the dog, a view feet away. He didn't see the other dog.  
Reckless he tried to grab a loose brick between the flames. With a scream he jumped back when a flame licked his hand, but he had the brick. He hardly noticed the flames around him when he beat, with sweat on his forehead and the feeling he was totally crazy, the stone hard at the glass. Of course the fire inside would have more air so become a big fire, but otherwise the dog couldn't escape. He jumped into the house, where smoke, heat and fire greeted him. He tried to grab the dog and jumped out of the window again. The dog didn't move. Greg ran through the fire, knowing he would be burned after this but he didn't care. People were trying to help him but far away from the fire he gave the dog to someone and then ran back. The other dog, the other one... There was screaming again but he didn't listen. _Why am I doing this? To make yourself a hero? No! Just because I want to save the dogs!_  
The fire licked him again and it crackled loudly when he jumped into the house though the window. This was crazy. He was completely mad. Everywhere there was fire, but he didn't go back. Where was that dog?  
When he did one step, the fire touched his clothes, his arms, his face. It was like he had become someone with no feelings for fire. Constantly he was trying to walk somewhere. The house wasn't big but the dog could also be upstairs. Wait... That sound, was that whining? The dog! It was at the end of the room, where the smoke had become thick and almost black.  
Greg tried to see something while he was moving through the flames to the dog. Then he saw him! He hid in an little house for dogs, that wasn't burning. Greg tried to grab the border collie while the fire licked at him constantly. Finally he could take the dog under his arm and find a way out through the smoke and flames. Tears were in his eyes because of the smoke and his skin was burned, his face black. He dragged himself to the window and climbed out. He hooked his foot behind a pointed piece of glass but he was caught by one of the firemen and the dog was taken from him. Greg noticed someone dragged him away while around him the sounds of arriving cars and speaking people sounded.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me?"  
"Yes I can." he said. He recognized a man that sat down before him, he sat on a low wall or something.  
"Why were you in that burning house?" The man asked and Greg knew that he would think Greg wanted to be a hero.  
"I just wanted to save those dogs." His hands were trembling when he wanted to wipe the tears away. "Do you have dogs, sir?"  
"I have one and I would have done the same. What's your name?"  
"Greg Sanders."  
"You're a brave man, Greg Sanders."

* * *

**what do you think? it's a little intro, the best is yet to come (:**

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late chapter, it's busy here. Hope you like it (:**

** GSRLOVES Thank you VERY VERY MUCH **

**I love it that you're my beta reader, I said thank you already but now it is official :P**

**People if you haven't done it already, you have to read the stories of GSRLOVES, because they are really awesome. They're great. **

** LilBadger101, thanks for your review! Its nice to know people like my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What's that on your arm?"  
"Oh umr... Nothing."  
"And on your face, Greg what's that?"  
"Morgan come on."  
They walked to the lockers and opened them. Morgan glanced at him and grabbed his arm. He hissed through his teeth because of the burns that she touched. Otherwise he would have had a faster beating heart, but now it just was painful.  
"Do you see? It isn't nothing!"  
"Why do you want to know actually?" he asked quietly.  
"Because we... we are friends? Or don't you think like that?" That last question she asked with disappointment in her voice. He glanced at her.  
"Of course we are friends Morgan, why shouldn't I think that?."  
She smiled a little at him. He opened his locker with some pain and he thought Morgan noticed.  
"Let me do that. But then you have to tell what's that on your arms and your face."  
He nodded. Why shouldn't he tell, she was right. He glanced at her while she opened his locker and pulled the stuff inside.  
"Yesterday I was in a fire." She seemed shocked and looked at him.  
"My neighbors, I don't even know how the fire began but I saw it. I ran outside and there I heard from my neighbors that their dogs where still in the fire. I know it sound stupid but..."  
"But you went inside to save them?"  
He grinned a little.  
"Yes, you could say it like that. How do you know?" he asked and she closed his locker. They didn't walk away but she gave him is stuff.  
"I know how cute you are for animals and... and since Sam has been here, you know, you're to lovely to let an animal die."  
His cheeks when rosy, she just said he was cute and lovely. Not like that but she used those words to describe him.  
"Thanks, why would I let animals die if I could do something good for them?"  
He saw that Morgan still wasn't really happy, but he did not say it. They walked down the corridor and went into their working place.  
"But Greg," She asked after a little silence.  
He nodded but he knew she didn't see it.  
"Did you go to a doctor?" she asked and glanced at him.  
"No." He said, he didn't want to lie. "Why would I?"  
"Because burns can make you sick as hell, Greg! You know that! You need medicine and rest. Why did you even come to work?"  
"Morgan whoa, you're just like my mother. But listen, I will not stay home when I have to work and I've been okay these hours so the burns didn't make me sick, are you happy now mom?"  
"No because burns need their time..."  
He shook his head with a little smile. It was kinda nice, she was so busy with him but also strange that she really was like his mother.  
"I'm sorry Greg but I think it isn't a good..."  
"... Idea to go working? I know Morgan but I'm just gonna work. Why do you even care?" He knew her answer but he just wanted to tease her a bit.  
"Because friends do?" She said and he laughed, taking his stuff.

"Greggo!" Nick ran towards them. "I heard you were in that fire are you... okay?" The last word was soft when he glanced at the burns on the bare arms and the wounds in Greg's face.  
"Yes I'm okay," he replied in a calm cool tone. He thought it was a little bit warm but he didn't want to say because they would think he went ill.  
"Yeah this is how I know you, always saying you're okay, you're less than other people..." Nick said with a smile. Greg rolled his eyes but smiled shortly.  
"Do you have something for us?" Greg asked, he didn't want to talk about that fire anymore.  
"Yes the blood we found under the nails of that little girl, it must be far away family. Cousin or uncle or so, they're still searching who it is exactly."  
"Okay thanks, you let us know if you found out?"  
Greg thought it was bloody hot but it was like Morgan or Nick didn't notice.  
"Morgan can you please stop shaking the table?" He said about an hour later.  
"I'm not shaking the table, I'm here!" She said, she was on the other side of the room. Greg knew he saw the table shaking, or moving or so. It was kind of annoying, but when he saw that everything was turning he knew it was just because he was dizzy.  
"Greg are you okay? You look kinda pale."  
Greg closed his eyes and nodded.  
"Maybe it's because of the light." He said and opened his eyes again, hoping he wasn't dizzy anymore. He still was. Without saying he started working again, but helpful it wasn't.  
"I think I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want one?" Morgan asked a half hour later.  
"Yeah, thank you."  
He smiled. Then he could sit down. Immediately when she walked down the hall Greg grabbed a chair. He closed his eyes, leant backwards and sighed.  
Within five minutes he heard a noise and he quickly opened his eyes. It was Sara, back from the crime scene.  
"Hey Greggo, I heard you were awesome yesterday, are you on a break now?"  
She grabbing a soda outta the fridge.  
"Yeah, and that's true. Morgan's getting some coffee." It was really very hot inside so he stood up and walked to a window. He opened it and fresh wind greeted him. He glanced at the rain that was falling down.  
"Greg you okay? You look kinda..."  
"Pale I know. Morgan already said. I'm gonna go find her, she's been gone a while." He said shortly and walked down the hall, feeling dizzy and he knew he was sweating. Suddenly he bumped upon someone.  
"I"m sorry." He said softly.  
"Sanders are you okay? You look really strange." It was Brass' voice.  
"Yeah, I'm okay..." He mumbled and wanted to walk further but his feet weren't listening. The one stepped left and the other over the other one, more left. Greg only saw a turning world. So the world turns, he thought, the world turns...  
"Sanders? Damn, Greg you're not okay. C'mon." Brass tried to lead Greg to an empty room where he could sit down.  
"Brass?"  
"Yes, Morgan could you help, Greg isn't very... well I think."  
"I just knew it." She opened the door for Bras and Greg. Greg walked a little bit strange to the chair and sat down. "Thanks." Morgan placed the coffee away and kneeled by Greg.  
"What's wrong with him Brody?"  
"Burns, you know he was in that burning house but he didn't go to a doctor or so."  
She turned to Greg.  
"Greg? Can you hear me?"  
He just sat with closed eyes and breathed irregular. He nodded a bit.  
"We're gonna bring you to a doctor."  
"No, I'm not gonna go to... a... Doc.." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Just let me stay here."  
Brass glanced at one of his best CSI.  
"Yeah he can stay here." He said. "If we can give him something for the raving and fever, I"ll take it." He walked away and Morgan glanced worried at Greg.  
"Thanks Morgan, you were constantly... right and you're not even angry... at me." Greg said with a little smile. Morgan smiled and leant forward. She gave a little kiss on his forehead.  
"You're gonna be okay."  
"Yes mom."  
"Don't call me mom, I am not you're mother."  
"I know, my mom isn't such a great friend."

It was about two hours later and Greg was feeling better.  
He walked down the hall and he hoped Brass or Morgan didn't tell anybody. The medicines Brass had given him had really worked, he also had needed rest, but now he was feeling better. Of course Morgan was thinking he wasn't, but he was sure.  
"Hey Greg, why are you still here?" she asked, he wasn't surprised to hear that so he grinned.  
"I can't miss work, you know that!" he chuckled.  
She sighed smiling.  
"You're strange," was all she said.  
He grabbed the stuff from his table and began to work again. The ointment that was on his arms was irritating, he tried to ignore.  
It was a few minutes very quite.  
"Morgan?"  
"Yes what's up Greg?"  
"Do you like to get some dinner after shift?" His cheeks were a bit red when she smiled.  
"Of course I'd like that, I'm looking forward." she said and then both heard a voice.  
"What do you like?" Ecklie came in and glanced at his daughter and his colleague.  
"We're having dinner tonight." Morgan said to her father. Ecklie looked at Greg with his strict look.  
"Just like friends." Greg said quickly.  
_It will be just like friends..._ He thought when Ecklie was gone and they were working again. _Why would it be different? You can't get her Greg, she's to perfect for you!_  
"Hello Greg? Anybody home?" Morgan waved with her hand before his eyes.  
"I'm home!" He chuckled. She threw a ball of paper at him and he laughed again.  
"I said something but you didn't hear me!" He grabbed another ball and threw it at her.  
"What did you ask me?"  
"If you already know where you wanna eat!" They had started a battle and they were laughing when they were forgotten their work for a second.  
"At my place."  
"Greg I really wanna see your house! But isn't that weird with the burned house next door?" They stopped throwing the balls and cleaned up a bit.  
"We can also go somewhere else if you want? The neighbors went to stay with family and there are some people recovering the house, but if you're inside my place you don't notice. But if you don't wanna eat there..."  
"No Greg, it's okay. I wanna see your house!"

* * *

**What do you think? Review?**

**I'll see you at next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for late post, my laptop was irritating...**

**Well, I hope you like it, I wish you pleasure with reading (: **

* * *

Morgan glanced at the hall she was was standing in.  
"This wasn't what I expected." she said. "I thought about a... y'know, apartment full of rubbish."  
"I'm glad you think about me like that." Greg said teasingly. "It's really a very nice compliment."  
Morgan rolled her eyes. She knew he was teasing and she was looking for a good response.  
"Do you mind if we eat pizza?"  
"No of course not! It's my favorite food." Morgan said with a big smile. She glanced at his kitchen and living room that was just one big room. "Your house is really nice, I didn't mind to live in such a house."  
Greg laughed. He walked to the kitchen and put on the oven. He was really very happy to be here with Morgan, but he also didn't know how to act.  
"It's very calm here, that must be amazing at night. A good nights sleep every night."  
Greg smiled and nodded while handing here a drink.  
"Yeah, as soon as I get home I'm out like a light. It's a nice neighborhood. Great place to raise kids. I only hate some mail I get sometimes. It gets very annoying, advertisements or people who are saying I'm stupid or crazy."  
Morgan frowned her eyebrows and glanced at Greg taking a look at the pizzas.  
"Do you know who sends the letters, the hate; and can't you do something about it?"  
He shook his head no.  
"They're from people who has friends or family in prison "because of me". I just gotta ignore it."  
While setting the table Morgan told a story about when she began working in Frisco and how she also got letters like that. Greg replied that people could be very stupid because of fingerprints as he places the pizza on the table. While they eating, Greg laughed.  
"What?" Morgan asked.  
"I thought of me when I began working as lab tech. You don't want to see me like that."  
"Why not?" She said grinning. "I heard you were crazy but very funny."  
"Let's forget that please. Oh and please forget my terrible flirting with nearly every woman. I stopped that after Sara's marriage with Gris, I'm glad you didn't see me like that."  
"Tell me something please! I wanna know your past."  
"Well, I flirted with Sara the most, but she and Grissom... Y'know I think Grissom didn't like me so much because of that. But I also flirted with girls from the lab. They were very annoying. Giggling all the time and very stupid answers. So flirting Sara or Catherine, yes I flirted also with Cath, don't laugh like that!, flirting them was funnier. I didn't want something with it, maybe Sara a little bit, but that's totally over." Morgan was still laughing with tears in her eyes.  
"I really don't like you laugh about me!"  
"I'll stop."  
They smiled at each other. There was an awkward silence, but they were still smiling and the silence broke when Greg stood up to clean up the table.  
Morgan helped him and thanked for dinner.  
"Do you want a coffee or so?"  
"Yes, thank you." Morgan said with a smile. A few minutes later Greg sat down on the couch next to her and gave her her coffee.  
They were talking about nearly everything. Greg glanced at her while she was talking about something she did when she was younger. She was so beautiful and he sat next to her. He felt strange; happy because she sat next to him but unhappy because he couldn't held her, kiss her, let her show how much he loved her. About an hour later, there was about another until six hours they had to work again, she really had to go, they both didn't want that but they didn't show.  
"Damn it's still raining!" Morgan said.  
"I walk with you to your car," he grabbed an umbrella and let her out, following her and outside he opened the umbrella and they stepped on the street.  
When they were by Morgans car, Morgan sighed.  
"I don't wanna go home, let's take a walk!"  
"Urm... Okay, it's a little bit random but it's okay." Despite the rain it wasn't cold. They walked, looked at the rain and talked softly, like they didn't want to wake up the nature. Both didn't know that this was only things dating people normally do, but both didn't think about that.  
"You may pull the umbrella away if you want. I don't need it anymore."  
Greg nodded and a moment later they walked in the rain, just enjoying it.  
"Greg?"  
"What's up?"  
"That's really beautiful." He glanced at were she pointed at with her finger. "It's full moon, and the moon is really big here."  
"It's great, when I was a kid and because of something special I may stay up long, and there was full moon, I always acted like a wolf. I thought it was kinda fun." She laughed. They were silence while glancing at the moon. Rain was falling from their faces.  
Morgan broke the silence.  
"I really like to walk with you like this. I didn't knew it was so beautiful here."  
Greg glanced at Morgan. She stood next to him, lovely and quiet. Her hair was wet and there were little raindrops on her face. She's so beautiful, he thought. It was driving him crazy he didn't do anything. Suddenly Morgan ran to the grass and turned around, her arms outspread. Greg felt happy like he wasn't been for ages. Nothing matter, he joined her without feeling too childish. They laughed while the rain was streaming down, they weren't cold, it felt just perfect.  
"Greg I love this!" Morgan said happily. They stood next to each other in the rain.  
"There is one thing I love more." Greg said. He just couldn't wait anymore, he had waited to long.  
"What's it?" Morgan asked and glanced at him.  
"Maybe it sounds strange..." He said. "But it's... It's you, Morgan." Her smile became bigger and suddenly he felt her lips on his own. Their hair was wet and their clothes soaked because of the rain but it didn't matter. Greg placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed back, with all the love he felt for her. When they broke apart, they were just smiling.  
"I thought I would never gonna say that loud to you, because you weren't interested anymore, but Greg, I really love you!"  
"Why would I not be interested anymore? I stopped flirting because you didn't want it!" She chuckled. "Because I want to have more then just flirting!"  
He pulled her close and wiped some raindrops from her nose.  
"You can get more." The perfect feeling that he felt inside him when they kissed again was unbelievable. In some strange way they fell onto the soft grass and Morgan immediately kissed him again.  
"I've wanted to do this for ages," She said with a smile.  
"Me to, I think we were very stupid."  
Morgan laughed and nodded.  
"Greg? Our clothes are soaked."  
"Whatever, I don't mind." He had to know if it was true, that this wasn't a dream so he kissed her again, soft and lovely.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Do ya want a next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long waiting, I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really like it that you like my story (I know, sounds strange, but I hadn't ride further if you didn't want me to write a new chapter...)**

**Also read 'Crazy', my other story, please :D  
**

** I want to thank GSRLOVES to beta read both of my stories.**

**have fun with reading!**

* * *

*Beep, beep, bee-*  
Greg hit the alarm, sighed and closed his eyes again. He felt the body of Morgan laying with her back at his chest. He could smell her hair, it smelt so lovely, he could have lay there for ever. But his alarm was already going off and he had to go outta bed. Morgan too.  
'Please Greg, stay...' Morgan mumbled. He grabbed her hand that lay on the bed before her belly and stroked it with one finger.  
'I would love to, but we have to go...' He kissed her neck softly and there was a shiver down her spine.  
'Don't do that... You make it so hard for me to go out of bed.' she giggled and turned around so she could kiss him. He quickly kissed her again in her neck.  
'You're mean.' she said and act like she was near crying.  
'I know, and you're beautiful.'  
He kissed her softly and got up from bed. He quickly searched for some clothes.  
'I'm gonna make you some dinner, we have time.'  
'Thank you, can I use your shower?' Morgans voice was a bit sleepy and it made Greg smile.  
'Of course you can, I'll shower after we've eaten.'  
Fifteen minutes later she came into the living and kitchen, were Greg was still busy with making their ''breakfast for dinner".  
'I really can't believe this is true.' she said and hugged him from behind.  
'It's like a dream.'  
Greg laughed and turned around, kissed her and stroked her hair that was still wet from the shower.  
'I share your thoughts, y'know. I can't believe either.' She smiled, he was really very cute. She helped him with the eggs and whenever she looked at him, she felt her heart jump. He was hers.  
Greg glanced at Morgan, cooking the eggs and hiding a huge smile. He smiled too. This was something he could never have dreamed of, because he thought it was ridiculous. But now it was true. Reality.  
When the food was ready they sat down at the table were they ate pizza before.  
'What about work?' Greg suddenly asked. They shared a glance, reading the answer in each others eyes.  
'I don't wanna tell it... Not yet.' Morgan said with a small voice. 'If you don't mind...'  
'No it's okay I understand. They'll tease us more than ever.'  
Suddenly Morgan giggled.  
'What?' Greg asked, with a little smile.  
'I bet it would be hilarious to mess with their heads. Make'em go a bit crazy,' she said as she took a bite of her eggs.  
'You're right,' Greg said, drinking from his strong coffee, 'But how?'  
They both didn't know.  
'Maybe there's a situation we can use, we have to improvise.' she answered.  
Greg nodded.  
'I would love to mess with their head. It would be hilarious,' Greg started, "ya know, they used to tease me all the time when I was DNA. My hair was crazy."  
They both laughed. Morgan sighed happily.  
'Oh Greg, tell me this isn't a dream.'  
He lended forward and gave a little kiss on her nose.  
'Thanks.' she said and they laughed.  
It was still raining when they walked in. Morgan shook her head so her wet hair could dry a bit.  
'Thanks for the shower.' Greg grinned and wiped some drops from his face. They walked to the lockers where Nick was busy with putting some stuff in his locker.  
'Hey Nick.' Greg said and opened his locker. Nick pushed his locker close with all his power and tried to lock it.  
'It's too much.' he said and Greg grinned when his locker flew open and all his stuff came out. Morgan laughed also very hard.  
'Yes, thanks for the support guys. That's where friends for.' Nick said, but he couldn't help but laugh. Greg kneeled down at his stuff.  
'Come here, you can put stuff in my locker if you want.'  
'Thanks Greggo, you're great.'  
'I know that. Auch! Don't hit me, Nick.'  
'You're selfish!'  
'No! I'm just really awesome. I can't do anything about that.'  
'Morgan, what do you say?' Nick asked, smiling.  
Morgan act like she thought.  
'You're mean.' she said, just like when they woke up. Greg winked quickly at her. Then Sara walked by.  
'Hey... Damn I hate rain.' She opened her locker and wiped away some raindrops. Nick thanked Greg for his help and grabbed his stuff.  
'You're right Sara. See ya.' he walked away.  
'What's wrong with rain?' Morgan asked Sara. She was hesitating by her locker because she didn't want to go away without Greg and Sara.  
'Whats wrong with rain?' Sara asked surprised. 'Morgan, what's not? It soaks your clothes, ruins your hair and it kills the damn plants, the little there are in Vegas.'  
'Hmm.' Morgan shrugged. 'It can be very romantic.'  
'Experience?'  
'Yupp.' She quickly glanced at Greg, who smiled behind Saras back.  
'Tell me!' Sara grabbed her stuff and they all walked to their room and placed their bags on the table.  
'Well...' Morgan hesitated. She must improvise now, but she couldn't get help from Greg.  
'Yes tell us, Morgan.' Greg said. Oh, she could hit him now, with his perfect, naughty smiling face. Hit, or kiss.  
'It was raining and after a date, he brought me to my car because he had an umbrella.' Greg tried not to laugh while Sara glanced very interested at Morgan. With a serious look, Morgan continued: 'But we took a walk before I left and then...' she thought for a moment. '... We danced in the rain because we wanted to make some fun. Then he was very very romantic.' Greg struggled to hide is laughter. Morgan still looked serious.  
'He said there was one thing he loved more in the world than that and it was me.'  
'And then you kissed in the rain, fell down on the grass and you're clothes were totally soaked.' Greg said.  
'Exactly.'  
Sara glanced with an uncomprehending look at them.  
Um... How did you know?'  
'I kinda know the story. She told me this so much. Every time it's raining. I see a cloud and I think: Damn, that romantic story of Morgan is coming up...'  
'I never told you this!' Morgan said. They both looked very surprised at each other. Sara really didn't get the message.  
'I think I'm gonna be crazy,' was all she said.  
'Me too!' Greg said, with a smile on his face. This was so funny.  
But they had to be careful.  
'GUYS, FAMILY MEETING!' Russell's voice echoed through the hall. Sara quickly looked for one more time at Morgan and walked to the break room. When she was out of sight, they couldn't held it anymore. Gregs grin became a laugh and they gave a high-five.  
'That was awesome.'  
'I could really hit you when you said you wanted to know the story.'  
'And when you said you never told me... I could kill you!'  
'No, you can't.'  
'Okay, kiss than.'  
'Better.' They quickly left the room and walked to the family meeting.  
'Was I really that romantic?' he whispered.  
'Yes you were.'  
'We have to be careful.'  
Morgan nodded in agreement and sat down in a chair. Greg deliberately stood somewhere else.

'God, I love end of shifts.' Nick said.  
'You're right, Nick.' Greg gave him his stuff that laid in his locker.  
'I was thinking...' Nick said, putting on his jacket. 'How about something to drink, you and me and Morgan and Sara? We haven't had something like that for ages.' Greg nodded.  
'I'd love it, how about you?' he asked Morgan and Sara. They both said they would like it and they went to their cars.  
'I'll car pool with Greg, my car wouldn't start this morning.' Morgan said.  
When they were in Gregs car, Morgan smiled. 'I have a very nice idea.'  
She quickly told it while they drove behind Nicks car. When Morgan was done, Greg sighed.  
'It's risky, Morg.'  
'I know but if they find out, it's not that bad, huh? I think they may know, if they don't tell anybody.'  
'Okay, deal.'  
Morgan leaned and kissed him on his cheek.  
'I love you.'  
'Love you too, Morgan.'

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review please (:**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for long waiting, I hope you guys like it. Thanks to GSRLOVES for betareading.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Nick, Sara, Greg and Morgan walked into the bar. They sat down at a table and Morgan shared a quick glance with Greg. 'What ya want? Shots?' She asked. Sara and Nick shook their heads.  
'I don't wanna get drunk, give me a beer.' Nick said and Sara nodded.  
'Okay.' Morgan stood up and walked to the bar. She talked for a while with the bar tender and came back with drinks. There was a whiskey bottle and two little glasses for her and Greg and beers for Sara and Nick.  
'It's water.' she whispered at Greg when she gave him the whisky. He smiled.  
'Cheers.' Nick said with a quick look at the two glasses in Greg's and Morgan's hands. They all drank. Morgan immediately gave herself and Greg another one, and another one.  
'You wanna get drunk?' Sara asked Morgan with a little smile.  
'Haven't been for years.' she said, smiling and drinking another glass of 'whisky.' She grinned when she saw how Greg acted like the water was painful to drink. This was going to be funny.  
'And how's your normal day life?' Greg asked at all three of them. Nick talked about girlfriends and Sam, Sara about Grissoms surprise for her last week and Morgan just mumbled something strange.  
'I'm **ing bored.' Greg said drank his umpteenth glass empty. Morgan put an arm around his shoulders and caressed his hair.  
'That's so sad...' she said with a sad face. Nick and Sara quickly looked at each other with a surprised look.  
'Erm... What does this mean?' Sara said and Nick grinned.  
'Nothing,' Greg said when Morgan was going to sit on his lap. He smelled in her hair.  
'Do you think she likes me?' he asked Nick and let Morgan drink another glass of water. She giggled.  
'Okay this is weird.' Sara said and Nick nodded. 'You okay?' he asked at both of them. They nodded.  
'I'm... great.' Morgan said with a drunken voice. 'You don't know how lovely Greg can k...'  
'Sssh, little secret.' Greg said and Nick and Sara didn't know what to say.  
'This is very... strange. Why are they so drunk? This ain't gonna be funny.' Sara said at Nick while Greg was tickling Morgan.  
'I think...' Nick said. 'They're so drunk they don't even know that we're here. I think this is gonna be funny though.' he grinned. 'Maybe they kiss and we have proofs that they're dating.' Sara laughed and took another swallow from her beer.  
'How adorable.' she looked at Greg and Morgan.  
'Adorable? They're famished. Damn, we needda make pictures.' he grinned. Morgan was whispering in Gregs ear and he act like it was lovely because he laughed sometimes.  
'Wanna go further?' she whispered.  
'We'd kiss.' he whispered back and she giggled. Suddenly she kissed him on his mouth.  
'Woaw...' Nick said. 'You'd be jealous.'  
'Nick!' Sara slapped him. 'This ain't normal.'  
She tried to be calm but she couldn't stop laughing.  
'We're never gonna forget this. It's proof that they're dating!'  
'We're not dating.' Greg said and pulled Morgan on the other chair. 'Just lonely.' Morgan nearly couldn't act drunk. All she wanted to do was laugh because of the stupid faces from Nick and Sara.  
'She'd never date me. Who'd date me?'  
'I'd never date him, sincerely.' Morgan said and put her head on the table. 'Tired.' she mumbled.  
'Okay you're normal again? Or are you gonna...' Then it happened. A gun shot, yelling, screaming. They were all four still wearing their guns and Morgan, Sara and Nick jumped up, holding their guns before them.  
'EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!' Nick yelled. They looked around. Nothing. No gun, no shooter. They saw nothing.  
Suddenly they heard strange noises near Morgan, They looked and they all screamed. Greg held his chest, was trembling on his feet and his hands were... red. Blood.  
'No!' Morgan grabbed Greg without thinking and held him. 'Greg say something, please please please...' Sara called 911 and Nick helped Morgan, still afraid for another gunshot.  
'Greg!' Morgan cried.  
He retched. 'Nick...' he mumbled. 'Take care'f Mor...' he passed out.  
'No no no no no no...' Morgan mumbled again and again. 'Greg wake up please.' The ambulance came and dragged him away. Morgan, Sara and Nick ran with him.

* * *

**Review please? Next chapter is gonna be last chapter I think, WITH GRISSOM!**

**O.K. I've a question for you. What about a Morganders One Shot Collection? do you think it's nice/do you have ideas or things you want me to write a one shot about? I can make a Greg One Shot Collection too (with Morganders sometimes), but I don't know what you guys want more, so answer in a review please; Morganders One Shots or Greg One Shots? Or nothing of course :)**


End file.
